A Warm Smile
by aawowaa
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. However, the memories of his past with Orochimaru haunt him. Naruto is right next to him through it all, ready to pick up the pieces. Warning: self-hate, abuse, suicidal thoughts, nightmares. NaruSasu.
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. However, the memories of his past with Orochimaru haunt him. Naruto is right next to him through it all, ready to pick up the pieces. Warning: self-hate, abuse, suicidal thoughts, nightmares. NaruSasu.

 **Chapter 1**

Laughter ran out throughout the barbeque restaurant. The night was setting in and the moon was already shinning bright. Most of the noise was coming from the large table towards the back of the restaurant.

Choji had just place another order of everything and they were bringing it out. Tenten and Neji were talking amongst themselves and having a pleasant conversation. Sakura was stopping Ino from having another drink and Kiba is encouraging her. Shino had little bugs crawling all over his plate while Lee made a face. Hinata laughed quietly at the pair and Shikamaru let out a sigh in irritation. Naruto was still trying to get an order of ramen but he had been told five times that they didn't serve ramen. All the while Sasuke just looked at everyone, not really touching his food or saying more than half a dozen words throughout the whole night.

Yes. It was almost a perfect picture. No one could imagine that less than a year ago things were much different. Sasuke was still a rouge ninja and all his comrades were trying to bring him home. He was a traitor. Technically, he would always be one. But he didn't feel like one or rather he wasn't made feel like one.

Since the day Naruto dragged him back, no one had turned their back on him. There were still the occasional youngsters who would yell out a rude comment. Or some of the elders who shot him a dirty look. Or, the worst, a pained look that would cross one of his comrades' eyes when the topic of his abrupt departure came up.

But they never turned their back on him. He almost felt like he didn't deserve it. _You don't deserve it._

Sasuke shook his head and made those thoughts leave his head. He saw Naruto look at him with a funny look. _Damn, he saw that._

"Aren't you hungry? If you don't eat up Choji is going to finish everything." Naruto smiled at him. That damn warm smile he always has. _You don't deserve it._

"I'm not that hungry." He tried to break the eye contact. If he started too long into those blue eyes…

"I think we should start wrapping it up. Ino is already drunk." Sakura's voice drew Naruto's attention away from him and Sasuke was relieved.

The gathering didn't last much longer. Choji didn't take long to finish the food and everyone started heading their separate ways.

Sasuke was starting to walk off when Naruto called after him. He could feel himself tense up. He didn't know why the blond made him feel this way. It had never happened before he left. But a lot of things have changed since then.

"Sasuke wait up, I'll walk with you. Neji said he would walk home the girls." And then there was that smile again.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just cast his eyes downward, his bangs covering them and resumed walking the way he was going.

Naruto walked next to him, unusually quiet. Well, Naruto wasn't the same loud head he had been when they were younger. Although Sasuke hated to admit it, Naruto had grown up and not become a total loser. No, Naruto was a hero. _You're just a traitor._

"It's been almost six months," Naruto finally break the silence. Sasuke looks up and gives him a puzzled look.

"Since you came back, I mean." A small smile came across Naruto's lips. Sasuke looked down again.

Another long silence comes between them. Sasuke didn't have a response and Naruto didn't ask a question.

"I'm really happy." The smile grows and the ache in Sasuke's heart does the same. _Please, stop._

They reach the steps of Sasuke's apartment building. Not the fanciest or nicest place in the village. _It's what you deserve._

Sasuke waits for Naruto to leave but Naruto stays.

Sasuke looks back at him and sees him standing three feet behind him and the smile is gone.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Naruto says

"Goodnight Naruto," Sasuke replies.

TBC

 **A/N: more of Sasuke's past while with Orochimaru will be revealed in later chapters. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
